Ed Edd n Eddy Pedophilia Theory
As a kid, around a decade or so ago, I completely immersed myself into the world of animation. Cartoons such as Billy and Mandy, Rocket Power, As Told By Ginger, and Dexter's Lab, among others. Then, as the years went by, my craving for more mature entertainment developed. It was then that I began to enjoy one of man's greatest creations. I had discovered anime. At the time, I felt as if I had gone into a rapture of some sort. Shows like Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon (The original only), and Yu Yu Hakusho had me completely mesmerized. Then the day came when I felt as if the gods on Olympus came to me and bestowed me with the gift that, still to this day, is my favorite show of all time: DragonBall Z. Fast forward a few years, it simply seemed that I had forgotten my childhood. One day, I saw my youngest brother watching newer cartoons like Chowder, Adventure Time, and Regular Show. I caught an episode or two of Uncle Grandpa, I think, and decided right away that it was complete crap. I kept asking what my brother what he or anyone could see in show of such, in my opinion, poor quality. I kept going about how the 90's and early 2000's had much better shows for Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. Looking back on it, I think I was being kind of a jerk, yet I still did not regret a word I said. I guess I should have been a bit more gentle with my rant on today's cartoons. Then one day I completely lost it when he decided to watch Teen Titans Go. I remember going like, "OH HELL NO! Why are you watching this trash? The old series was and still is better." Needless to say, he ignored me. After acting like a jerk, once again, I had the urge to revisit my childhood and watch some of the old cartoons as watched as a kid, even though I still think anime is better. So I went to my computer, found a website that would let me stream those shows, and simply thought of which show I should watch first. Since Ed Edd n Eddy was my favorite cartoon, I decided to watch that one first. It was nice to relive the old memories I had as a child. Things in the show I never caught or understood at the time I caught now, being more mature in my older age. I binge watched the entire first season throughout the day, and then proceeded to move on to season 2. I never kept up with what episode went with each season, but I think it was season 2 where things made me feel a bit uneasy. I don't remember which episode number it was, but I am sure the episode was called Honor Thy Ed. It was the episode where the Eds went into a house, dared by Kevin in hopes of getting a jawbreaker in exchange. I will start from the beginning of the episode. The episode started out usual with Eddy coming up with the a scam by selling fake tacos, with paper plates for shells, grass for lettuce, and shaved crayons for cheese, topped off with Eddy's older brother's secret hot sauce. After the Eds tasted the hot sauce with Eddy doubting its intense heat, they had resorted to drinking water out of a sprinkler that was connected to a hose. Then they heard a scream. It was Jimmy, nearly passed out when he told all the other kids, Kevin, Rolph, Nazz, Sarah, and Johnny, that he saw a figure cast a shadow by one of the windows. The Eds then come by, overhearing what Jimmy and the others were talking about. After Johnny and Rolph surface their own theories about the history of the house, Eddy instantly denies anything wrong and that it was just an old, ordinary house. Kevin then challenges Eddy to go inside and check out the house, promising a jawbreaker as a reward. Due to Eddy's greedy nature, he accepts and takes Ed and Double D with him. They make their way through the overgrown grass and dandelions without much effort at all. This where the theory starts to form at the back my head without realizing it just yet. Just before the Eds make it to the door, Ed sneezes and instantly blows away all the grass and dandelions with one shot. I then noticed that there were kids' toys strewn about the yard. A beach ball, a tricycle, a boomerang, and what may have been a dart board with a dart still stuck in it. When all the Eds are at the door, Ed sneezes again, forcing the three into the house. Eddy then gets an idea to pretend that they are being attacked by ghosts and completely fool the kids outside. It works until Ed, being his idiot self, accidentally shows the kids their ruse when he showed to be choking himself on purpose just for a laugh, but for some reason Jimmy still seemed to be scared despite knowing it was all a trick. I thought maybe Jimmy had some sort of history with house that we, the audience, never knew about. A short while after, the kids, still outside, leave when they think the Eds are attempting to fake another attack. It turns out they were really in a bad situation as they were falling down some stairs, screaming in fear; even then, Jimmy was still afraid for some reason and was holding on to Sarah as if his life were in danger. When the Eds come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, they find themselves in a room full of fun house mirrors. Soon after, they all become separated when Double D is lured away with trail of books, Ed with a box of cereal inside a manual elevator of some sort, and Eddy with a piggy bank. Later, they all come back together, with each of them inside three barrels on top of a children's train set. With all the Eds in place the train set starts and they are being led through an underground roller coaster ride. They ride through a dark room then end up crashing through a paper wall with a heart painted on it, all of their clothes missing. They are all left completely naked with nothing but the barrels to cover themselves. At the end of the ride, they find the Kanker sisters waiting for them in order to marry them, much to the Eds' dismay. The episodes ends with the Eds and Kankers married, and the Eds ending up having to pull the Kanker sisters in a wagon. After I watched the episode, it left me with the suspicion that maybe the entire episode meant something more than than it was letting on. All the hints are their and I can see why any child would miss it. The abandoned toys on the front lawn. The fun house carnival mirrors that were everywhere. The roller coaster that ends up stripping children of their clothes. Jimmy's unusual fear. There are a few smaller things to add. Such as Rolph's theory at the beginning of the episode. He stated that a woman lures people in with her voice; it should also be noted that he is in fact older than the other kids and not just taller. In a different episode where Double D ends up sleeping throughout the show and the cul-de-sac is flooded at the end, Rolph complains about his premature facial hair and threatens to eat Johnny's noggin. Is it not true that people will more likely believe the story of someone who is older, while the younger child is more likely to make up stories? Now let's look at the barrels the Eds rode during the roller coaster ride. Ever notice that they are all painted just before the ride ends? The appearances of each of the barrels go as follows: Ed looks like a sailor from the Navy, Eddy wears a Tuxedo, and finally Double D looks like he is very muscular, wearing nothing but a speedo. Also, take a closer look at the room where the forced wedding took place. The room has old chairs, all facing the same direction to make it appear like a chapel or church. It's as if the one or more secret weddings took place years before the Kanker sisters arrived. It's possible that the fathers of the Kanker sisters, Bubba, Rod, and Butch, were there before. When Rolph spoke of a woman luring people with her voice, it could have been their mother. They are all sisters, after all, meaning that they must have one mother due to having three fathers. In the different episode where the Eds first met the Kanker sisters, the Eds wore their dads' robes, which had their names on them. They also said that they had just moved to the trailer park, but from where exactly? Maybe the old house, which may explain their knowledge of the house inside and out. The Kankers knew every area of the house. How else could they have ensnared the Eds so perfectly and with no trouble at all? My thoughts tell me that off camera, they saw the Eds at their taco stand and they let themselves be seen by Jimmy so as to lure the Eds into the house. There was also only one window open when they were seen by Jimmy; they must have snuck through it. I'm willing to bet they have been there before, which explains just how they could have set each trap up so fast. The Kanker sisters are also somewhat sexually aggressive toward the Eds at every encounter and have also done so with Kevin in a previous episode. Perhaps they take after their fathers. Maybe both Jimmy and Rolph had encounters with their fathers and they ended in a terrible situation in the same house. They were in fact the ones most afraid of the house and aside from they Eds, are most afraid of the Kanker sisters. Remember another episode where the Kanker sisters lost their ship-in-a-bottle? Rolph was the only one that sensed they were on the rampage to get their ship-in-a-bottle back, and Rolph was the only one who got the hell out of Dodge by hiding himself and his farm animals inside his cellar. Then again, maybe I am overthinking it and it's all just a random coincidence. Maybe Jimmy and Rolph are just that easily frightened. Even if is not true, I still feel uneasy about this episode. What do you think? Written by AlbedoYuriev Category:Original Story Category:Theory Category:Journal Category:Television